1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable stand, and more particularly to a rotatable stand which can be positioned.
2. Description of Prior Art
In modern life style, most of people have one or more than one portable electronic devices, which also creates numerous accessory products.
For example, a stand is a very popular accessory, which can allow the user to watch the device comfortable and hand-free. However, some stands are not universal for all different devices or itself is not portable.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a rotatable stand to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.